<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold feet by Colin_Dawn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578039">Cold feet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn'>Colin_Dawn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Derek Hale, Human Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Protective Derek Hale, Sleepy Cuddles, True Love, True Mates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is there when Stiles gets cold..<br/>Why....?<br/>Oh shut up you know why ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale &amp; Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cold feet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another short sterek..<br/>Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His feet are cold..<br/>Like really really cold.<br/>His hands are also freezing and he feels shivers running up and down his body.<br/>Stiles can't believe his bad luck.<br/>Being out in the cold freezing his ass off.<br/>Because apparently no one could go on a stake out besides him and Derek...<br/>So there he was in the middle of December, near midnight with Derek Hale in the woods searching for a witch that apparently lurks in the preserve terrorising the wildlife.<br/>Stiles is curled into himself and remains uncharacteristically quiet giving stolen glances towards the werewolf who seems cozy and totally comfortable with his surroundings.<br/>"Come closer.." Derek whispers casually..<br/>"What!?" Stiles asks surprised.<br/>"You are obviously cold. Come closer.. I'll keep you warm. Body heat.." the werewolf suggests and Stiles notices under the moonlight the man's ears are burning red.<br/>"You sure?" Stiles asks.<br/>Derek hums trying to sound unfazed but Stiles already knows how to read Derek's face like an open book.<br/>Because when in love you pay attention to the small moves and details. You notice because you care..<br/>You want to make sure that the person you care about is happy, safe.<br/>Stiles moves closer carefully like a scared bunny towards the big predator.<br/>They remain hidden behind the bark of the tree while Derek surrounds him with his body and Stiles hides inside the werewolf's arms, circled with warm and the earthy tones of Derek's scent.<br/>They remained hugged for the rest of the night.<br/>Stiles eventually falls asleep, held by the stronger man.<br/>Derek carries him back to his loft, to his bed and makes sure the human is folded with warm blankets.<br/>If Derek falls asleep next to Stiles holding him tight, hiding in the back of the human's neck no one knows.<br/>Derek wakes up first.<br/>He shifts into his wolf form and runs to the woods.<br/>When he meets Stiles again 3 days later none of the mentions anything.</p><p>Lydia establishes pack nights in Derek's loft in order to decompress and do something normal, like hang out and watch a movie; like normal kids in their age do.<br/>Everyone is paired up with someone apart from Stiles; apparently his best friend has abandoned him in order to cuddle with Allison.<br/>Stiles throws daggers, the way he looks at them; movie long forgotten.<br/>His staring contest is interrupted when Derek catches his eye.<br/>Apparently the born werewolf notices Stiles and pays attention to him.<br/>The human boy fidgets uncomfortably.<br/>He is curled to himself again and tries to pay attention to the Tv screen and ignores the werewolf who cocks his head and studies his every move.<br/>It's weird and it bothers Stiles; he doesn't know why Derek keeps tabs with him, checking his every move like Stiles matters.<br/>Because apparently he doesn't; not even his best friend who is currently cuddled up with the argent girl.<br/>If only Stiles had someone special like her in his life...<br/>If only he could have the man of his dreams by him...<br/>Nah.. Stiles focus...<br/>The human lost in his thoughts and trying to focus on the screen in front of him and not to the hot werewolf who walks towards the kitchen to grab a glass of water doesn't notice when Derek gets back holding a warm blanket as he deposits on Stiles feet and claims a spot next to him in the sofa.<br/>"You should use that.." the Alpha orders with no real heat in his words, flashing his eyes to the human who rolls his eyes as he covers himself with it and leans closer to the wolf and whispers a thanks.<br/>The born wolf lifts his shoulders and pretends to watch the movie.<br/>By the end of the night and after everyone has left, Stiles remains asleep on his couch leaning heavily on the bigger man who once again carries him to bed offering him a place on his dent.<br/>Derek gets ready for bed and as he lays down Stiles shifts and seeks for him in his sleep. The dark haired wolf smiles and place a soft kiss on the human's cheek.<br/>"Good night Stiles..." Derek whispers and Stiles agrees..<br/>"Nhhhhh mmm" as he leans heavily on the warm body next to him.<br/>When the next morning the human wakes up first an finds himself curled between the arms of the werewolf he reasons with it.<br/>Derek is warm and Stiles likes warmth...<br/>Ok he might also like Derek...<br/>Like a lot...<br/>But no one needs to know that...<br/>Alright?</p><p> </p><p>The monster of the week lurks in the lake in the northwest corner of the preserve.<br/>By the time the pack reaches to it Stiles is under the surface of the lake half-drawing.<br/>Derek loses it. He attacks the hydra almost in feral state and the whole pack, after the initial shock, follows him.<br/>The hydra is dead within minutes and Derek carries Stiles back to the city, to the hospital, to Scott's mom in the emergency room.<br/>Despite a small hypothermia Stiles is fine and he's realised with strong advice to remain at home rest for the rest of the week.<br/>His dad is not home, working double shifts and Stiles is glad for once.<br/>Scott leaves to check upon Allison and prepare for his big date tonight and Stiles is ready for a long hot bath and a good night sleep.<br/>Once he gets rid of his hospital clothes he gets into the shower, and takes a long extra bath.<br/>When he is done he gets out and starts dressing with the softest and most warm pajamas he owns.<br/>He is about to fall into bed debating if he is gonna need more blankets on his bed when his window slides open and Derek Hale steps in looking...worried, sad, curious, confused.<br/>He is dressed in black sweatpants, a soft black sweater, sneakers and the famous leather jacket. Stiles is stunned looking at him as he has grown two heads.<br/>"What are you doing here?" Stiles asks as he lays down too tired to fight but far too curious to let this go either.<br/>"I thought you could use some company and body heat. This room is always so cold... I bet it is even more for a human in your current state.." Derek shifted between his legs almost looking embarrassed as Stiles' picking from his fortress of blankets.<br/>Stiles smiles and whispers"What are you waiting for then?" and Derek gets quickly into motion.<br/>Derek takes his jacket and shoes off, debating to take all his clothes off too.<br/>He ends up staying with only his sweatpants and lies next to the human who is still cold.<br/>Stiles clings onto him in a heartbeat hiding his neck on the face of the Alpha, and mingling their feet together.<br/>''You are always so warm and cozy... I don't get why you are here but thank you. It means a lot.'' Stiles whispers and hides in the warm embrace.<br/>''Well you are pack..'' Derek whispers as he caresses softly the back of the human.<br/>''Yeah but you should be with the others not me.'' Stiles tried to argue.<br/>''You need me more. The others didn't almost drown, nor suffer from hypothermia.'' The werewolf holds him closer out of instinct.<br/>''Yeah but you are always there.. Keeping me warm.. Sensing when I'm uncomfortable so tuned with my emotions. I get why Scott is with Alisson I mean she is his mate after all but you....'' Stiles thinks loudly..''Unless... Oh..'' Stiles looks at the face of the Alpha who is blushing hard.<br/>''Derek? Are you really.... Your wolf...I'm...'' Stiles thinks out loud.<br/>''Shut up Stiles..'' Derek glares at the human who smiles like a wolf catching his prey.<br/>''You know I can't do that Der... I bet your wolf loves to hear my voice too.. Isn't he?'' Stiles wiggles his eyebrows as Derek rolls his eyes and pretends to get up.<br/>''Don't leave me Derrrr...'' Stiles whines. .. ''Your cold mate needs you...'' the human smiles triumphantly as the Alpha plays annoyed but holds him close, placing soft kisses all over the human's face.<br/>Stiles hums happily enjoying the attention and the welcoming warm that the werewolf offers.<br/>''Will you stay for the night?'' the human asks as he is drifting to sleep.<br/>''Do you want me to?'' the werewolf responds genuinely curious; he still couldn't believe he could have this... Stiles in his arms. He doesn't deserve it..<br/>"I always want you close.. Closer.."Stiles whispers and cuddles harder on the stronger body like he was gonna disappear.<br/>"I won't leave you then" Derek promises and places a soft kiss on the human's cheek.</p><p>Stiles never feels cold from that night on..<br/>He has Derek in his bed.<br/>A warm werewolf to keep him warm and lean on to him when times gets cold. And Derek has a mate filled with bright spirit to hold onto.</p><p> </p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos make me smile :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>